The cooling systems of many automotive engines are of the by-pass type, in which coolant fluid which flows to the valve device from an upstream conduit is directed to flow in either or both of two downstream conduits. In such a system, coolant fluid is constantly circulating during operation of the engine, and a thermally responsive valve device controls flow of the fluid to the downstream conduits.
It is an object of this invention to provide a thermostatic fluid control valve which is adapted to be mounted within a by-pass type coolant system of an automotive engine.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a thermostatic fluid control valve which can be constructed at relatively low costs.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.